


Thanks, Cass

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little wine...a little Sex...a little Cassie bashing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Cass

## Thanks, Cass

By Taleya

Author's homepage: <http://www.fortunecity.com/lavendar/brett/283/index.html>

Set after Dead Certain.  Contains Gratuitous Cassie bashing (not hearing any complaints, am I? <G>) Wine, Sex, and faking of haemmorhoids..... 

* * *

"Bossy." 

"Nosy." 

"More wine?" 

"As long as I'm not paying." 

"Or driving." 

"Lobster was nice." 

"So was the porterhouse steak." 

Blair belched. "Taxi?" 

"Uh-huh." 

Blair slumped back in his chair and snapped his fingers...or tried to. "That stupid turtleneck." 

"Bug eyes," Jim suggested, the hand holding the glass starting to waver a bit. "Big bug eyes. Like something you scrape off your windshield." 

Blair blew a piece of stray hair out of his face.  "Home?  I got pretzels.." 

"Pretzels?  And you weren't gonna share them with me?  Tightass." Jim levered himself up a little higher in the seat and called for a waiter. 

* * *

"And the hair, man, can you believe that hair?" Blair was still expounding the many evils of Cassie Wells as he staggered into the Loft, hands flying everywhere. "It just...." he searched for the right word. "Mop," he decided finally. 

"Mop?" Jim belched, tossing his tie somewhere in the general vicinity of his room as he collapsed on the lounge. 

"Yeah mop. Moppy.  It just...mopped everywhere."  Blair went slightly cross-eyed trying to shape her hair with his hands and slumped next to Jim on the couch. "You know, _mop_." 

"I liked her hair," Jim protested mildly. "'s nice and soft. Almost like yours," he reached out and untied Blair's hair, running his fingers through it as he fanned it out over the smaller man's shoulders. "But you smell nicer." 

Blair blinked at him, eyes filling with tears. "That's...nice, Jim," he snuffled, "really nice.  I like your hair too," he offered, reaching out and brushing his hand across the short hair. "Looks spiky, but it's like little baby bunny fur.  All soft and pet-able." 

They sat there for a few moments, petting each other's hair, idly sinking into a happy stupor.  Blair reached up to loosen his tie, and found he couldn't. "Uhhhh. Urgh. Jiiiiiiim," he wailed plaintively.  Jim flopped forwards, holding his face almost an inch away from the tie and proceed to inspect it seriously. 

"It's knotted." he pronounced his verdict. 

"I want it _un_ knotted." Blair tugged futilely, fingers slipping over the smooth material. Jim batted his partner's hands aside and started on the knot himself. One hand holding this knot free, the other holding this knot free...and Jim realised he needed to use his teeth. 

He leaned forward and worked the knot free with his teeth while Blair wriggled and chuckled underneath him, idly belching a stream of alcoholic air over his Sentinel's head. "Tickles...Jimm...." he wriggled again, and Jim shifted closer, pushing his partner on his back on the couch, practically sitting on his lap as he worked at the knot. 

He _had_ to get that knot.  It was personal now, obsessive.  He was the Sentinel of the Great City, wasn't he? "No knotting ties in _my_ city," he muttered through a mouthful of tie. 

"Huh? Blair looked down and chuckled. "Ji-im's got a bald spot. Ji-im's got a ~ _belch_ ~ spot" he slurred drunkenly. 

The Sentinel ignored his taunts and got on with the process of tie removal, using his teeth to work at the slippery material. With a triumphant growl, he pulled the knot free and jerked his head up, slamming the top of the aforementioned bald spot right into his Guide's chin. 

"Owww! Aw, fuck Jim, what are ya trying to do, decapitate me?"  Blair shook his head and worked his jaw experimentally as Jim rubbed the top of his head.  "Some Blessed Protector." 

"Want me to kiss it better?" Jim shot back. 

"Go ahead." Blair pouted. "It's not like you can do any more damage." 

"Fine."  Jim stopped short, viewing the mussed hair, the full, pouty lips, and the twinkling blue eyes.  He _wanted_ to kiss it better.  _God_ did he want to..  He moved closer, breathing in the scents of good food and good wine, underlaid by an aroma that was entirely _Blair._   Feeling short, developing stubble a brief second before he made contact, Jim pressed his lips to the tiny red mark, then moved higher, taking the enticing lips in a kiss, pulling slightly on the lower one, soothing it with his tongue.  Then he drew back, holding his breath. 

Blair closed his eyes, leaning bonelessly on the couch, draped under his Sentinel, taking in one breath after another.  Jim watched for a reaction, heart and soul on tenterhooks.  Finally, Blair slowly trailed a lazy tongue over his lips and sighed, opening his eyes. 

Blue met blue. 

Hope met hope. 

Desire met desire. 

It was the last that was their undoing.  A silent tableau existed before then, an image frozen in time.  Sandburg, sprawled on his back to one side of the couch, almost a submissive position, hair fanning his shoulders and the arm of the couch tie half on and off. His Sentinel, half-reclined in his lap, top button of his shirt undone, hair mussed and spiky from the petting his partner had given him.  A Michaelangelo painting, God meets Angel. 

Then, with a dexterity that surprised even himself, Blair was sitting up, lunging forward, taking his partner by the sides of his face and plundering his mouth.  Two tongues duelled, writhed as hands explored above and below.  Alcoholic fumes, lobster and steak wafted between the air, exchanged mouths and came back home.  Jim buried his hands in the soft hair, feeling it flow over his knuckles like velvet, barely aware as they stumbled and staggered their way up the stairs, shedding clothing on the way, until they both tumbled, naked into the bed. 

Drawing back for a breath, Blair trailed the tips of his fingers against Jim's cheek, following it with a tender kiss to the stubbled flesh.  "Love me, Jim.  Now. Please." He brushed his palm against the other man's straining erection. At the Sentinel's dazed, sex-mad nod, Blair rolled onto his back, presenting himself. 

For one daft moment, Jim stared at the view in front of him, some part of his mind insisting something was missing.  Where the hell was he supposed to put his... 

"Blair?" he whispered. "I've never done this before.  How do I-?" 

Sandburg shot a disbelieving look over his shoulder. "Jim, don't tell me you're _that_ naïve." 

"No," Jim snapped back. "I'm not  _naïve,_ just...inexperienced, that's all." He glared at his partner as he rolled on the bed, giggling tipsily. 

"Whoo man, Jim, talk about a mood killer." Blair pealed off into laughter again.  "I can just imagine you...~ _hic~_ a nice little prim and proper Jock Ellison in the back seat of his dad's studebaker, pawing up some cheerleader ~ _snort~_ and then when it gets to the...the.." He dissolved into giggles and it was a while before he could continue. "BIG moment" he threw his hands out to demonstrate. "You say, 'Honey..'" he dropped into a sultry voice that made Jim's toes curl. "Darling...where...where...wheredoIputit!!" The last came out in a jumbled mess of words and snickers as he howled with laughter. 

Jim smacked his partner with a pillow.  "Fine, Sandburg. Laugh it up.  I'll take care of it myself." He started to get off the bed and Blair caught his hand. 

"Jim...Jim, I'm sorry, We'll work it out, ok?  I'll show you?" he slowly drew the hesitant older man back to the bed.   Jim slowly stretched out beside the smaller man, one hand coming up to tenderly play with a curl. He watched a soft smile tickle the edges of the smaller man's face as Blair reached down and took  him in hand, gently stroking and fondling the flagging erection until it stood proud and full. He stroked his fingers up and down, stirring a little of the pre-cum glistening from the tiny slit, and Jim caught his breath.  Rolling onto his back, Blair drew his knees up to his chest and encouraged the larger men to kneel between his thighs.  "Do you see it, Jim?" he asked, voice a tremulous whisper. 

Jim reached out and brushed his fingers across the rosy pucker, mesmerised by the way the muscles spasmed under his touch. "I see it." 

 "I want you," Blair reached down and took his Sentinel's chin in his hand. " I want you in me.  Don't think about it, Jim, watch me, watch my face.  I want this Jim, god, I've wanted this for so long.." his voice suddenly dropped in tone as his eyes lowered, studied some point on his navel.  "Tell me you want this." 

Jim leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to the full lips. "I want it."  Then he was lifting the smaller man's hips, resting them on his thighs and sliding in, the movement as natural as if he'd been doing it all his life. He felt a brief movement of resistance as the ring of muscle tightened against him and he paused, fingertips stroking the smaller man's flanks until something told him it was time to move. 

And then he was inside. 

It was incredible. Indescribable. Inside Blair, surrounded by him, _part_ of him.  Blair grunted slightly as Jim pushed the rest of his length in, wanting more, not stopping until he was completely sheathed, balls nudging Blair's. 

"Blair?" he whispered, on hand coming down to brush against the clenched cheek in concern. 

"Move, Jim," Blair whispered, capturing the hand and entwining it in his.  "Make me yours, Jim, please, I don't care if tomorrow you regret this, just please, mark me, give me one night, one night is all I ask, please, even if you leave me tomorrow." 

Jim kissed the lips again, then their entwined hands. "Never." he whispered back. "You are mine, Blair.  Mine. Forever."  It was a promise, a sacred vow. 

And he started to move. Slowly, fluidly, feeling the other man's erection between their bodies as he rocked, in and out, feeling the other man's pulse beating, the thrumming reverberating through his penis and up his spine, controlling his body as his movements became jerkier and jerkier. 

"Yes, Jim yours, yours," Blair moaned, his hands pumping his cock, stoking himself into a fire.  A final push and he came with a strangled scream, eyes clenching tight, the hot fluid spattering Jim. 

The smell of his partner's ejaculation, in _his_ room, _his_ bed, the spasming muscles clenching around his penis pushed Jim over the edge and he threw his head back and howled, shooting his come deep inside his partner, marking him, making him his own. 

The withdrawal was slow and clumsy, bodies crawling to meet each other, hands holding, lips meeting tenderly, laughter and tears spilling down to intermingle with each other on the sheets as white faded to grey faded to black, as they held each other and slept. 

* * *

The smells teased at Jim's nostrils before he was fully awake, the semen, the sex.  The air was heavy and rich with unspoken promises and pacts, love and heat.   
    
For a moment he opened his senses to the fullest, absorbing the moment, the steady heartbeat quietly soothing his ears, the warm touch of the softly furred body under his head, the perfect lips, open slightly, the slightest intake and exhalation of breath stirring the full flesh. 

The copper stench of blood assaulting his nose, coating the back of his throat. 

Desperate to find the source, afraid, the Sentinel pushed himself to a sitting position and shook the smaller man.  "Blair!" 

Pale eyelids stirred, long lashes fluttering against soft cheeks before rising to reveal limpid blue eyes. "Jim?" A slow, sated, happy, sultry smile crossed the smaller man's face as he lazily stretched and rolled over onto his side. 

Revealing the burgundy spots of blood darkening the cotton sheet to Jim's horrified gaze. 

 "Oh god, Blair, Oh Christ." he reached down and brushed his hand against them, holding the trembling fingers in front of his face. "Oh Christ." Eyes fixed on the ominous stains, he fumbled for the phone, mindless reassurances spilling from his lips.  "It's ok, Chief, you're gonna be ok, just lie still for me baby, please, just be all right oh god Blair..." his vision swooped in, tighter and tighter, until the only reality was the three red-smeared columns, rough and pitted, covered with tiny hairs and endless whorls.... 

"Jim -" Blair wrapped his hand around Jims, bringing their joined hands down to rest on his chest. "It's all right, big guy," the calm, rich tones brought Jim out of his incipient zoneout. 

"Blair -" 

"It's ok Jim.  Just a little blood.  It's been a while for me, is all." Blair shifted, a little uncomfortably and stroked the fingers captured in his hand. "It happens sometimes when you're not careful."  At his partner's stricken look he>could have kicked himself. "Shit. Jim, I didn't mean it like that..." 

"Roll over."  Jim ordered. 

"Huh?" 

"Roll over. " Jim's eyes softened. "Please.  I - I need to see that you're all right." 

With a reassuring squeeze to the fingers in his, Blair rolled over, spreading his legs and raising his hips a little.  Gentle hands slid a pillow underneath to make it more comfortable, then cool fingers gently probed for damage, withdrawing satisfied. 

Jim caught his breath at the sight before him. Blair, with his hair spread over his shoulders and back like a velvet cape, head pillowed on the strong arms, the twin firm globes of his buttocks defined and parted by the spreading of the lean thighs. Eyes closed, body relaxed in a position of complete trust. He raised his own fingers to his nose and smelt _Blair_...and himself.  The combination excited and exhilarated him, but also came some fear. 

Lowering himself by the smaller body, he reached out one hand and started a slow, soothing massage of his Guide's lower back.  Blair turned his head on his arms to face him, blowing a couple of errant curls from his face. They floated up in the air, then flopped lazily back down. "See?" he asked, yawning slightly. "Told you I was ok." 

"Does it hurt?" Jim's mind was burning with a thousand questions of their future together, but Blair's comfort came first. 

"A little," Blair answered honestly.  "But it's a good ache." He grinned, wildly, and Jim traced the curve of his lips with a fingertip. 

"What's that for?" 

"You, Big Guy, and you'd better get used to it." Blair patted his shoulder. "'Cos I have a feeling that every time I try and sit down today, I'm gonna be reminded _why_ I'm sore..." the grin grew impossibly wider. 

"Smartass." Jim snorted, one hand trailing the curve of Blair's back. "Where does this leave us?" he asked softly, gathering his courage in both hands. "Our friendship, I mean, our relationship, our - aw fuck," he was just repeating the same idea over and over in different phrases. " You know what I mean." 

Blair put a hand on his thigh.  "I'd...I'd like to see where this goes," he said shyly, tracing small circles on the warm flesh under his fingertips. "I mean, I'm not talking promise rings and undying love...but I'd like to see where this goes." 

Jim flashed his million-dollar smile and pressed a gentle kiss to his Guide's lips. "Me too, buddy.  Me too." 

* * *

A delightful shared shower and breakfast later, they were entering the PD.  Jim followed the tasty black jean-clad ass presented to him, and caught hold of his partner's arm.  "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Blair mumbled around a mouthful of hair tie as he gathered his hair behind his head. "Why?" 

"Because," Jim tugged the hair tie away ad stepped behind the other man, tying his hair up and out of the way for him.  Blair purred under the treatment, and Jim had to swat him to get his attention.  "You're walking like a duck.  Can't you at least _try_ to-" 

Wry blue eyes twinkled up at him in amusement. "No, Jim. I can't. You pretty much saw to that last night." He chuckled. "I've always heard the phrase 'fucked until you can't walk straight' but never really experienced it until now..." 

"Great, Chief."  Jim rolled his eyes. "What am I gonna say?  Simon calls me into his office and says 'Hey Ellison, what's up with the kid' and I say 'Nothing sir, I just -'" 

"Spent last night fucking the shit out of him in a drunken frenzy?" Blair suggested gleefully. 

Jim stopped short, mouth open, then his lips turned in a smile. "You know, I just might tell him that." 

"No!" Blair grabbed his partner' s arm and hustled him into the toilets. Darting up and down the cubicles to check they were alone, he turned to his partner. "Jim, you can't do that," he said frantically. "No, do you know what the chances are for a gay cop?  I've done the stats man, and I am _not_ going to lose you to some fucked up bozo with a bug up his ass!" his breath was coming in shorter and shorter pants as he paced the narrow space between the stalls and the washbasins. "Promise me you won't tell Jim," he begged. "Please." 

Jim took the smaller man in his arms and held him tight, hands soothing up and down his back. "Breathe, Blair," he whispered, hearing the frightened heartbeat under his own. 

"Promise me." Blair clenched tight handfuls of his sweater in his fists. "Promise me., I can't lose you Jim. Not now, not now, please, promise me." 

"I promise..." Jim waited until the heart had slowed, then pulled back to view his partner.  To his relief, no tears marred the beautiful visage as he tenderly smoothed back a lock of hair.  "I promise."  They shared a quick kiss before entering the bullpen. 

Blair felt as if all eyes were on him as he walked to Jim's desk. Considering the way he was walking, they probably were, but he could handle that, he could live with it.  Let them think what they would of him, as long as Jim was all right. 

He spent the morning in a little daze, every movement reminding him of the night before, and he had to smother the wild grin that threatened to crack his face. Jim's. He was Jim's.  Totally and utterly.  _Forever_.  Judging by Jim's jovial mood, the Sentinel was just as happy with the arrangement as Blair was. 

But he didn't miss the furtive whispering, the glances shot his way, the eyes watching his funny little walk as he moved across the bullpen, almost in a dance, fetching files, the tentative, ginger way he took his seat, or the gentle, concerned way Jim fussed inconspicuously over him. 

Rafe finally came up to him while Jim was in the breakroom for coffee, concern on his handsome face.  "Blair? You ok? You were walked in here kinda funny, and I noticed -" 

"Haemorrhoids," chipped in Jim, returning with the coffee.  "He gets 'em all the time.  Too much foreign food." 

Rafe's eyes widened and he hurriedly backed off. "Oh, uh, right," he stammered.  "Look, I gotta, gotta \- oh look, there's H, Hi H..." he almost _sprinted_ away, leaving Blair glaring at his snickering partner. 

" _Haemmorhoids???_ " he hissed in a stage whisper, thumping the Sentinel's arm. "Gee, _thanks_ Jim.  Now half the PD's gonna think I'm as anally retentive as _you._ " 

Jim shrugged, rescuing his coffee from his partner' s flailing arms and reshuffling some paperwork. "What?" he asked innocently. "You said you didn't want them to know..." 

"Yeah, well, if you weren't such a 'Big Guy' and we weren't so drunk, they probably would never have been able to tell." Blair shifted uncomfortably on his seat and Jim reached over to touch his arm. 

"Still hurting?" he asked, worry clear in the blue eyes. 

"A little," Blair acknowledged.  "Not too much, It's just, I hadn't...you know...with a..." he looked around the bullpen, watching for prying eyes. "...you know...since I moved in with you.  I wasn't too sure if you could tell, I mean, you could probably smell who I'd been with, right? And I didn't know how you'd react to having a Bi roomie." 

Jim dropped his pen.. "Is that what you thought of me?" he asked, eyes pained. 

"No...yes...Jim, man, come on, when I first moved in I was pushing my luck with the ape. I didn't want to end up on my ass in the street." 

"And now?" 

"I'm bi." Blair answered simply. "And I love you, James Ellison," he whispered, for Sentinel ears only.  "And tonight I'm going to make you come so hard you won't walk straight for a _week_ " 

Jim grinned, his cock hardening at the thought.  "It's a deal." 

" _YOU!_ " The screech brought every  head in the bullpen up, except for Jim's, which thudded into the table. "Oh Christ..." he muttered. "Cassie." 

"You want me to deal with her?" Blair offered. 

"You do that," Jim mumbled into the papers mashed under his face. "'cos if she starts on me with this hangover, I'm gonna kill her.  The idea has it's merits..." 

"Uh  Simon?"  Blair turned to the captain, standing bemusedly in his doorway. "Can we, uh, use your.." 

"Go ahead," Simon made a gesture and the anthropologist steered the irate forensics chief into the tiny glass room.  Simon winced as the door banged shut, and she started in.  "I hope the kid's wearing asbestos boxers," he commiserated dryly. 

"He can take it, sir," Jim said with an enigmatic little smile and turned back to his paperwork before Simon could question him further. 

* * *

"Five HUNDRED DOLLARS?? What kind of PIGS eat and drink FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS???" Cassie screeched at Blair. 

"We-" 

"AND I get this phone call from some, some....MONKEY asking me if I can please come and remove those, those CARS you males are so phallucly obsessed with from the parking lot!!" Cassie paced the office. "Oh I'll move them all right. You two...MEN give me the keys and I'll park them right in the SOUND!" 

Blair waited until Cassie had ranted on about the bill.  Then he waited through the rant about smartass males and how they were so chauvinistic.  Then he waited through the dissertation on male detectives and their long-haired partner's being so pig-headed and old-fashioned that they felt threatened by a woman. 

When she had run out of steam, he leaned forwards and gently kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Cass." 

She looked up at him, confused. "For what?" 

But he just gave her an enigmatic smile, and did his awkward little walk out the door to Ellison's desk... 

* * *

End Thanks, Cass


End file.
